Mind Games
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: Yuna has decided to go on a day trip while staying at Djose. But after something happens to Tidus and Yuna disapperes who can find her? Rikku must find her cousin and maybe find her hearts desire...RikkuXGippal
1. Chapter 1

**Yays! A brand new Final Fantasy fanfiction made to replace my old one! (This admittedly wasn't good to begin with) But yeah! It's going to be super special awesome! (Those of you who have seen death note the abridged series you know what I mean!) Oh well on to the chapter!!! Yays! (Just letting you know ahead of time, if I don't finish this it is because I got selfish and wanted to keep the story all to myself. If you story alert this, please pm me and yell at me if more than a week passes… Thank you.)**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Yunie! Paine! Look how cute the chocobo is!" Rikku ran up to the big bird that was stationed in front of Rin's Travel Agency. Yuna and Paine were right behind her.

Yuna was going on a day trip and managed to find Paine and bring her along. Rikku coming along was a given. And Rikku loved the Mi'ihen Highroad when the weather was nice.

Rin came out of the travel agency at the moment Rikku was admiring the chocobo. "That's one of our new ones. But she doesn't seem to want to let anyone ride upon her."

Rikku looked confused. "But she acts fine around me." And it was true. The chocobo was even curling up close to Rikku, making her giggle.

"This is the calmest I've ever seen her. With anyone."

"Well… can I have her? You can think of it as a late birthday present. I just turned 18, you know…"

Rin hesitated. "I don't know… She can be kind of wild…"

"All the more reason to give it to her." Paine replied in her usual monotone voice.

Rikku gave a puppy dog face. "Pwease, Uncle Rin?"

Rin sighed. "Fine, but it stays under my supervision and care. Understood? And I promise that no one will ride her accept you."

Rikku jumped for joy and hugged Rin. "Thank you so much!" She climbed on the chocobo, half expecting to be thrown off, like she had seen someone else a couple of minutes before she ran up. Bit it stayed calm and let her climb on its back.

"Can she go fast, Rin?" Rikku asked.

"As fast as they come."

Rikku's smile grew wider. She always did like going fast. Yuna walked up to the chocobo and smiled. "It's a good thing. If it went too slow, Rikku would go crazy."

Yuna then turned to Rin. "Can we rent some?"

Rin nodded and walked to the attendant to get two chocobo. Rikku hummed as she sat atop the giant bird. She had always wanted a chocobo.

Rin came back with one chocobo on each side of him, and received the gil Yuna handed him.

Paine and Yuna climbed on their own chocobos and the three sped down the path, Rikku in the lead. They reached the end of the Highroad, each of the girls getting off of their chocobos.

"So what are you going to name her?" Yuna asked.

"How about… Whirlwind?"

"Oh, Rikku! It's perfect! What do you think, Paine?"

Paine shrugged. "It fits, I guess."

Rikku dug into her pocket to see if there was anything she could find to give her new pet. She ran her finger against something that was smooth to the touch. She pulled it out to see a yellow and red ribbon that matched her scarf.

"This is perfect for her, too! Now everyone'll know she's mine!" Rikku squealed, as she reached around the chocobo's neck, securing it into place with a big bow at the front. She looked adorable! Rikku then handed her to the attendant, explaining the situation with the chocobo. She blew Whirlwind a kiss and waved goodbye. Whirlwind jumped in the air, which Rikku took as a form of "See you later."

"So Yunie, what should we do now?"

"Why don't we go visit the Youth League? We haven't seen Nooj in a while."

Paine smirked. "Prepare yourself for a big surprise."

And surprised they were. Apparently, Leblanc had been through, and had added her personal touch. That Nooj saw in her, it was anyone's guess. To each his own. But thankfully, Leblanc was too busy planning her wedding to do anymore interior decorating. Nooj had officially asked her out after the defeat of Vegnagun, and two months later, they were engaged. She often came to Yuna for advice, for Yuna had been engaged for a couple months now. Tidus and Yuna were waiting for blitz season to end, and would get married about a month after it was over.

Unfortunately, Nooj and Leblanc weren't there at the time because they were out searching for locations for the wedding. The girls did have nice chat with Lucil, however. Afterward, they went on their way through Mushroom Rock Road.

By the time they were at the main road, it was about twilight. Yuna sighed. "I guess we have to stop our walk. Why don't we stay at Djose for the night? It's close and Tidus can get there if he needs to."

Rikku grew frantic. "Or, or, or! We could go back to the travel agency on the Highroad! That's even closer to where Tidus is!"

"But Rikku, by the time we get there it will be pitch black. It's better to just go to the Djose Temple." Yuna stated.

Paine put her hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Sorry, Rikku. It's decided. If it makes you feel any better I don't want to go either."

Rikku groaned as she followed the two girls to the hover driver.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No Rippal Moments yet! I know! They are in the next chapter okay! It's all good. And I will be back! See ya! (Don't forget to read and review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look! Another chapter for this story! I'm getting back into the grove! I'm so happy! Well I really don't have any new news to tell you guys so I suppose I will just start the chapter. Please enjoy!**

The girls got off of the hover, which was parked right beside the road leading to Djose.

Yuna took Rikku's hand. Rikku looked at her cousin and gave her a pitiful look. "Yunie, it's not too to turn back."

Yuna gave her hand a squeeze and smiled at her. "It'll be okay. Don't worry."

Rikku turned to Paine and mouthed the words 'Help Me', but Paine just shrugged her shoulders. Rikku dropped head, letting Yuna just drag her along.

The trio reached the front of the former temple, and Yuna let go of Rikku's hand. Rikku silently rejoiced at her newfound freedom, and took a step back. Then another one. She kept walking backwards until she bumped into something and almost fell forward. A hand reached out and grabbed her arm before she hit the ground. She looked behind her to see a friendly face looking confusedly down at her.

"Hi Rais!" Rikku whispered.

"Um, Rikku? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shhh! I don't want them to hear me!" Rikku half whispered, half yelled at him. "I'm trying to leave before they make me stay here! "

Rais looked at her for a minute, then picked her up and carried her to where Yuna and Paine were standing. He was ignoring Rikku's pleas for help and complaints to be put down.

Rais cleared his throat to get Yuna's attention. She turned around to see her cousin being held bridal style by a very handsome Al-bhed.

"I think you lost something…"

Yuna laughed at Rikku's struggling and even Paine cracked a small smile. Rikku crossed her arms around her chest and hmphed. She was caught and couldn't get away.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, it kind of is." Paine replied.

Yuna looked at Rais. "If you don't mind, could you keep a hold of her? She might run away again if you put her down."

Rais smiled. "No problem."

They walked through the entrance, Rikku still pouting. Rais looked down at Rikku and gave a smile. "Cheer up! I only did this because I wanted to give you your birthday present."

Rikku perked up. "You got me one?"

He nodded. "Sure did!"

Rikku's eyes brightened. "Then, I guess I can stay."

Only one thing could dampen her spirits. And he happened o walk in at that moment.

"Well, look who's here. Cid's girl is dropping us a visit."

Rikku's face slid back into a pout. The only benefit from this would be a present. "I have a name…"

Yuna watched Gippal walk from the back of the temple to the front. He greeted her, then Paine, and she watched as she saw his eyes rest on Rikku's present situation. She couldn't help but see a flicker of anger pass through his eyes as he saw her little cousin in Rais' arms.

Gippal eyed Rais as he carefully let Rikku's feet touch the ground. Gippal remembered in childhood, how Rais was considered way too sick for his own good. He couldn't really go outside, and didn't really have friends, so he usually kept his distance from other kids. Then some way or another, Rikku and Rais had become friends. She would always visit him, which in turn made Gippal a little more than jealous. The two boys had a certain rivalry that went on between them over Rikku. Like when Rais and Rikku would hug, Gippal and Rikku would hold hands everywhere, things like that.

Gippal broke his gaze away from Rais and onto Rikku.

"So, what can I do you for?"

"Well, we need a room, sorta."

Yuna stepped forward. "You got one available?"

Gippal cupped his chin in thought. "Come to think of it, I do. But it'll cost you."

Yuna put her hands on her hips. "How much we talking'?"

"Oh, not much. I just need a mechanic to help out with one little project."

"Well, that's too bad. Yunie, Paine, can we please go?" Rikku whined.

"Rikku, we really need the room. Please, just do it for us, not him."

"I'll even throw in a bonus for you." Gippal said.

This got Rikku's attention. "Really? And what would that be?"

"How about, oh I don't know, your birthday present."

Rikku looked skeptical. "So you're telling me you actually got me a present for my birthday?"

Gippal nodded. "Yup and it's all yours if you can help me out on this."

Rikku let out a deep sigh. "Fine. But I know I'll regret this"

Yuna cheered and Paine smirked as Gippal showed them to their room. Rais leaned down in Rikku's ear.

"I'll bring you your present when you're done working, okay?"

Rikku gave him a bright smile. "Okay!"

**OH, yay! A love triangle! I wonder how it will work out! Keep waiting!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter for Mind Games. Gosh… it's been a while. I humbly ask for forgiveness. I am really sorry for not updating! I can't believe I waited this long! But please enjoy the chapter! And don't give up on me!**

Gippal's 'little project' turned out being a 5 hour mechanical tune-up. Rikku absolutely hated it when he did things like that. But, she was working with people she had known since she was little, so it wasn't all bad.

Rikku got back to the room at about 11 o clock. She walked in to see Yuna ending a call on the commsphere that was in the corner of the room, while Paine was lying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey. Where you talking to Tidus?" Rikku asked as she plopped down on the floor.

Yuna nodded. "He said he would be here in the morning."

Paine groaned. "You should have heard the way they were talking to each other. It was disgusting."

Yuna just laughed. "So, how was work?"

"It was boring and stupid. He always does this to me. But enough about that. How is my future cousin in law?"

Yuna was about to answer but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Rikku got up and answered the door, to see Rais.

"Hey, Rikku. I brought you your present." Rais smiled and laughed at Rikku as she gave a loud squeal.

Rikku followed Rais into the hallway, where he held a big, orange bag. He handed her the bag and told her to open it. In it sat a big, stuffed, furry monkey. Rikku squealed again as she pulled it out of the bag. "Thank you! It's so cute!" Rikku said as she gave Rais a hug.

"You're welcome. Now go to bed. We don't want you to collapse from exhaustion tomorrow, now do we?"

Rikku nodded and smiled. "Good night, and thank you again."

Rikku slipped into her room to a waiting Yuna and a semi-curious Paine.

"So what did he get you?" Yuna asked.

Rikku held up her toy monkey. "See? Doesn't it kinda look like Ghiki?"

Paine shrugged. "Did Gippal give you that present he promised he would give you yet?"

Rikku huffed. "No! I doubt that jerk even got me one…" Rikku let out a little depressed.

"He did though." Paine said nonchalantly.

"Paine! We weren't supposed to say anything!"

"Well, she was going to find out anyway, so what does it matter?"

Yuna sighed. "Anyway Rikku. What's the story behind you and Rais?"

"Well, there's really nothing to tell. He was really sick as a kid, and didn't have any friends. I felt kinda sorry for him, and became his friend. He got stronger and stronger and was eventually able to go out and play. He says it was all because of me. That was sweet and all, but I just think it was will power."

Yuna smiled. "Well, I think he likes you!"

Rikku blushed a light pink. "No way! We're just friends! Nothing else!"

"Whatever you say…"

Rikku opened her eyes to see she was surrounded by dark. She really did hate it when she woke up in the middle of the night. Crawling out of her bed, she put her shoes on and made her way down the hallway, stumbling through the entrance. She was met by a warm breeze as she walked to the bridge in front of the temple.

"What are you doing out here so late?"

Rikku jumped and turned around to meet the face of the voice who had just spoken to her.

"Oh, hey Gippal. I couldn't sleep. How about you?"

"Same here."

They stood in a comfortable silence, until Rikku asked a certain question.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" She asked half teasing. She was expecting Gippal to make a smart comeback. Instead, he pulled out a small box.

"This." He said as he handed Rikku the box.

Rikku opened the box to see a small star on top of a black background. She pulled it out to see that it was a necklace. She stared at it for a while, and then looked up at Gippal.

"Gippal, it's beautiful…" She whispered.

"Here, let me put it on you." He offered.

Gippal secured the necklace around Rikku's neck, and she turned around. "Perfect fit." He admired.

"Thank you. I love it." Rikku smiled. She gave Gippal a hug and they stood there for a while until the breeze caused Rikku to shiver.

Gippal looked down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little cold. Maybe we should go back inside?"

Gippal nodded and walked her back to her room. They stopped at her door. "Good night Gippal." Rikku whispered.

"'Night." Gippal walked away, and Rikku stepped into her room and closed the door. Neither realized the shadow that was following them.

**And the plot thickens! Yay! Again, I'm sorry for the super late update. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is to make up for my lacking of updating! I am updating two chapters in just as many weeks! Go me! Just kidding… but please read and review!**

Rikku woke up to see Yuna and Paine still sleeping. She was amazed, seeing as she couldn't sleep the night before. She climbed out of bed and looked at the clock, which read 10 o clock.

Walking over to Yuna's bed, Rikku shook for cousin awake. Yuna just turned over and went back to sleep. Rikku sighed, and shook her cousin harder to wake her up. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Yunie!"

Before Yuna could say good morning back, she noticed something shiny. Yuna squinted her eyes to get a better view. She widened her eyes and sat up in her bed, and scrambled over to Paine's bed to wake her up. Paine grumbled unintelligibly, and sat up.

"Yuna, I was enjoying sleeping. What possible reason would you have to wake me up so early?"

"Sorry. But look at Rikku's neck."

Paine glared at Yuna, and then did as she was instructed. She saw something shimmer in the light. Paine smirked.

"Rikku, what's that around your neck?"

Rikku felt around her neck, and her fingers founded the necklace that was hanging from it. "Oh, my birthday present."

"From Gippal?"

Rikku nodded. "Yeah. He gave it to me last night."

Yuna turned a deep scarlet. "L-last night?"

Rikku caught on quick. "Oh, no! Not like that! We are just friends! And I would never do that with him! Don't think like that, Yunie!" Rikku yelled. She explained what she meant and clarified the whole situation.

Yuna leaned in closer to take a good look at the jewelry. "It's so pretty…"

Rikku agreed. "It's surprising how good his taste is."

"How? Hasn't he had a bunch of girlfriends?"

Rikku smiled. "Yeah, well the thing is…"

Paine cut in. "I overheard some girls say that he never got anything for them."

Yuna gasped. "Oh, my."

Rikku laughed. "He's never been with anyone long enough to get them a present. Hey, I'm going to get ready. Maybe Tidus is here! I haven't been able to play with him enough!"

Yuna and Paine watched Rikku bound out of the room in search of the bathroom. Yuna put her hand on her chin. "So, does he only get presents for her?"

Paine smirked. "It would seem that way."

Rikku ran out of the temple after getting ready and closed her eyes, feeing the warm sun on her face. She opened her eyes to see a blond man looking at the horizon with his back to her. He was silently watching the people running around, with a blitzball tucked under his arm.

Rikku snuck behind him quietly and jumped on his back. He ran around, panicking. He finally calmed down enough for Rikku to jump off his back. She laughed at the blond man, and waited until he gathered himself together.

"Geez, Rikku… You may be little but you're not light…"

"You're just a big baby, Tidus!" Rikku laughed.

Tidus laughed. "Maybe that's true… Hey do you know if Yuna's up yet?"

"She was awake, but she was still laying down when I left the room…"

"Figures…"

"So, what are the plans for today?" Rikku asked.

"Nothing, really. Probably just going to take a walk and talk about the wedding. How about you?"

"I'm probably just going to hang out here and do nothing."

Tidus grinned. "Sure you don't have any plans with your boyfriend?"

Rikku blushed and crossed her arms. "You know I don't have a boyfriend!"

Tidus' grin grew wider. "That's not what I heard…"

"What are you-"Rikku was cut off by another voice calling out.

"Good morning, Cid's Girl." Gippal said as he reached Gippal and Rikku.

"I have a name, for the thousandth time! What do you want anyway?"

"Well I was just going to say hi to you and Tidus. What's wrong with that?"

"Hey, are you childhood friends?"

"Yup!" Gippal smirked.

"Don't say it so happily. You always teased me and you still tease me. You were so nice yesterday. What happened to that alien?"

"What? I'm always nice. I gave you guys a job didn't I?"

Yuna came out of the temple before Rikku could make a comeback. Rikku ran over to her and made a sad face. "Paine is staying here with me, right?"

Yuna nervously laughed. "Well, actually, Paine was headed back to Luca to go shopping…"

Rikku paled. "Well you can't leave me here alone! With him!"

"Hey! I'm not that bad! You make me seem like a villain." Gippal yelled.

Yuna and Tidus laughed and snuck away while the couple was arguing.

Later that night, Tidus came back, alone. Rikku first wondered where Yuna was. Then she noticed that Tidus did not look worried. He looked more like he was possessed. His eyes were dark and tired looking. He also had bruises all over his body. He crossed over to where Rikku was and looked at her. She started as though he was going to talk to her.

"Rikku, I have your cousin. If you want her back, I suggest that you hurry to Mount Gagazet." After giving Rikku that message, Tidus collapsed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Help!" Yuna yelled.

"No one will here you down here."

Yuna tried to look out into the darkness from where the voice was coming from but it didn't help. "What do you want with me?"

"Oh you are just bait to bring my beloved Rikku here."

"And what are you going to do when she comes here?"

"Take her for myself."

"And when she refuses?"

"Then I will simply kill her. But believe me, she won't."

**Plot twist! Finally the plot starts… I was getting tired of writing chapters that don't really matter. I mean they may matter to the reader. But yeah… Yay Plot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I'm almost crying because I'm listening to 1000 words and I love the song so much! It is full of so much emotion that both Lenne and Yuna carried for the ones they loved. I love that song! I think I'll play the game tomorrow… Anyway! Another chapter! Hooray! Please Enjoy!**

Rikku waited patient outside of a room which was set aside for medical emergencies. She was actually sittingstill, but only because she was taken over by fear for her cousin. There really was only one thing that she could do, and she knew that.

Paine had arrived about 15 minutes after Tidus had collapsed. Rikku had fallen into a still quietness. She sat so still that many that passed her thought she had in fact fainted herself. But then she would take a deep breath and reassure the passer-by.

Finally, the nurse called Rikku into the room, stating that Tidus wanted to see her. She unglued herself from her sitting position, her legs sore from not being used. Slowly, she made her way into the room, and walked over to Tidus, who was extremely bruised.

Tidus gave a small grin. "Hey, Rikku."

Rikku returned a more reserved smile. "Hey. The last time I saw you all beat up was when I did it."

"That's right. I remember that."

The two lapsed into an anxious silence. Rikku was holding the back the urge to find the person who had caused all this trouble and kill him herself. She needed more information and people, though, and she knew that.

"Tidus, what happened?"

Tidus was silent for a long time. "I don't know…"

Another pregnant pause was made. Rikku spoke again. "Well, what do you remember?"

Tidus closed his eyes. "We were walking down the Moonflow, and then Yuna felt some kind of presence. Then a force took her over. She started to fight me and that's how I got all these bruises. Then suddenly stopped and collapsed. I remember running over to her to help and then getting a really bad headache. It felt like my head was going to blow up, and then I passed out. So where is Yuna? Is she okay?"

Rikku looked away and started to cry. "Tidus, Yunie has been kidnapped. Whoever did this took her to Gagazet. And they told me that I have go find her." She said though her sobs.

Tidus was silent for a little bit. Then he put his hand on Rikku's shoulder. "Then, I guess we'll just have to find her, right?"

Rikku looked up at Tidus though her tears and nodded. She sat there and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. When she left the emergency room because Tidus fell asleep, she found Paine to tell her of the plan. Paine was all for it and started to fix things on her side of the room.

That night, Rikku found it incredibly hard to sleep. Yuna usually helped by talking to her, but Rikku remembered that she wasn't there. She started to get depressed again, and crawled out of her bed to look at the stars.

Gippal heard the temple doors open and saw Rikku inching her way out of the entrance. She seemed to have been walking in a daze, or walking over to him on purpose or something, because she came to stand right next to him.

"What's up?" Gippal asked.

"Nothing much. Couldn't sleep."

The two silently looked at the sky. It was pretty, and the warm air helped to relax them.

"So, what's the plan? I mean, I heard what happened."

"We're going to wait here until Tidus is better, and then we're going to find Yunie and bring her back."

"Pretty good plan. But you're missing something."

"And what is that?"

"Me. I'm coming, too. Before you say anything, let me explain. One, I can't let you do this without me, because if Cid found out, I would be dead. Two, I've been really bored since Vegnagun. Three, there is no way you could beat this without me, even if you tried."

Rikku knew that Gippal could be just as stubborn as her, if not more. Rikku sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Rikku looked back at the sky. She saw all the stars that were framed around the beautiful full moon. The scene was breath taking.

"Gippal, why did this happen to her?"

There was a silence between them. Gippal put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "I don't know, but you'll get her back, no problem."

Rikku nodded against his chest, starting to let more tears flowing freely. She felt extremely relaxed.

**Awww! An adorable Rippal moment! Well that was the next chapter! I hope you liked it! I will be back soon with the next chapter! Yays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I've been gone for so long! I didn't mean to be but things just kept happening. I know, horrible excuse but it's true, so… Anyways, where did I leave off? Oh yes, the group has decided to go after Yunie and the person who has kidnapped her. PLUS, there was a cute moment between Rikku and Gippal! Yay! So now it is time to move on! Okay, so on with the chapter!**

Rikku and the others waited for Tidus outside of the temple. He finally walked out of the door, yawning, with a bed head.

"Geez, Tidus. You're just as bad as Yuna when it comes to oversleeping! We were supposed to leave an hour ago!" Rikku complained.

Tidus laughed at her comment. "Sorry Rikku. I guess I just picked up that habit from Yuna. I'll try to be better tomorrow."

Rikku nodded her head, and then looked around, confused. "Where's Rais? He said he would see us off. I guess he just went back to bed… "

"Aw, that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to leave without him saying goodbye." Gippal said. He didn't know if he wanted to admit it, but he was happy that Rais had gone back to bed, or where ever the hell he decided he had to be. Gippal was fine with it, so long as Rais stayed away.

"Can we just go now?" Paine asked.

Rikku nodded and ran after the already walking Paine. Tidus and Gippal lagged behind, watching the calm girl reprimand the overly- excited one.

"Has Rikku always been like that?"

Gippal laughed. "What, hyper as hell? Yeah. For as long as I can remember. She's pretty stubborn, too."

Tidus smiled. "So, I've noticed. Has she always been a good thief? She ends up always having something I know I had in my pocket five seconds earlier."

"Well, that was kinda my fault. I made a bet with her that she couldn't steal anything from me when I was about six. She was about three. I thought it would just be free candy for me. She proved me wrong and I was so embarrassed that I got out smarted by a three year old. But she found out she was good at it, and has been doing it ever since." Gippal sighed.

"What did she steal?"

"My favorite toy at that time. But I got her back. I stole something from her that was really important to her."

"Well, what did you steal from her?" Tidus asked, his curiosity growing by the minute.

"On her 13th Birthday, I stole her first kiss. She got so pissed off, she slapped me really hard. To this day, I can still feel the sting. She didn't talk to me for about a month, and that's saying a lot, because you know how much she likes to talk. And it didn't help that I did it in front of all of her friends. Not that I cared at the time. So, I had to swallow my pride, and apologize. She forgave me, after making me beg on my knees a little."

Tidus looked at him, and gave a soft smile. "Hmm, Well, I don't think that she only stole your toy. But that's just me."

Gippal stood still as he watched Tidus walk away from him and talk to Rikku. He thought about what the hell just happened, but quickly dismissed it.

The group of four made their way through the path of the Moonflow with generally no problems, except for the occasional fiend, but that wasn't something out of the ordinary. Rikku especially liked fighting fiends because of the pretty pyreflies.

They came into the view of a show that was in progress, produced by none other than Tobli. They watched the little bit of the show that was left. Rikku ran up to the producer and greeted him.

"Hey Tobli! The show was great!"

Tobli jumped up. "Ah! The famous cousin of the most celebrated celebrity! How do you do?"

"I'm fine. Hey I have a question. Did you happen to see Yunie come down here? She went on a walk and something important came up, so we need to find her."

"Oh, no, no, no, no! It is a horrible shame! Indeed I do believe that I haven't! But I will tell you if I do." Tobli replied.

Rikku sighed, looked at Tidus and shook her head. Tidus nodded and clenched his fists up, an angered look on his face. _'Poor Tidus… He has it off worse than me.' _She turned back to Tobli and said good-bye.

"I guess we just keep going until we find someone else to ask." Rikku said, a little depressed. She noticed how hard Tidus was clenching his fist. He looked as though he would kill the next thing that looked at him funny. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "It's going to be okay. We will find her no problem. And we'll take down the guy who did this."

Rikku felt Tidus' head nod up and down on her shoulder and pulled apart. She looked at Tidus and gave him a reassuring smile. Then she turned to Gippal and Paine.

"Let's ride the shoopuf to the other side."

They nodded, and all walked over to the Hypello that was tending to the tickets and shoopuf. The party climbed into the basket and the giant animal took off.

The ride took longer than one would have expected, because before anyone knew it, Rikku had fallen asleep on Gippal's shoulder. Gippal looked down at her, rolled his eye and smiled.

"She must be worn out. She's been acting so strong, but she's probably just as scared as we are for Yuna." Paine remarked.

"That's true. She's acting a lot stronger that I am." Tidus said quietly. It was true, Rikku held an immense amount of power. Gippal nodded in agreement, and then there was quiet.

"You know," Tidus said, breaking the silence, "you two look really cute like that."

"I was just thinking the same thing. They do, don't they?"

Gippal laughed quietly. "We got that a lot when we were little. Even her dad had to admit it at one point. I've thought of it once or twice. But I could never really know what she was thinking."

"Is that why you dated all of those girls you never got anything for?"

"Well, partly. The other reason was to try to get her out of my head." Gippal said.

"You must really like her." Tidus said.

"Let's just say, I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Paine cleared her throat. "So how long have you had these feelings?"

Rikku took a deep breath and started to stir. "Good morning."

"It's afternoon, dummy. You've been asleep the whole ride."

"Well excuse me mister I- know- everything! We're almost there right?"

"Yeah, it's a good thing you woke up. Look." Tidus pointed at the banks on the other side of the water. Rikku nodded and rubbed her eyes. Standing up, she stretched her legs.

Within five minutes, the four were at the end of their travel on the shoopuf. Rikku stepped on the elevator followed by Paine and the Tidus and the Gippal.

"Well everyone. Let's head to Guadosalam. We may be able to find some clues there." Rikku cheered.

The other three nodded and followed behind their leader as she ran down the road.

Gippal spoke up when he knew Rikku was out of hearing range. "To answer your question, I've had feelings for her for a while."

Gippal walked off, wondering if it was okay to tell them that, and let them talk. Paine smirked and Tidus grinned.

~End Chapter 6~

**So that was chapter 6. What did you think? I hope you liked it. I know I did. That was kind of a realization chapter. Gippal kind of realized his feelings for Rikku. To me, when you admit it out loud, then it makes your feelings solid. But that's just my opinion. The next chapter will be up soon and this time I mean it. Know why? Because I got a laptop and this story is all written out, so alls I need to do is just type up what I have written down, so… Just wait! I'll be back soon!**


End file.
